fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Awakening
Fire Emblem: Kakusei (Fire Emblem: Awakening) is a brand new Fire Emblem game for the Nintendo 3DS, announced at Nintendo's 2011 3DS Conference ahead of the 2011 Tokyo Game Show. The conference site states that the story focuses on the prince of the Kingdom of Iris and his companions as they struggle during a turbulent era. Players are said to be able to combine the might of nearby allies to enter dual battles to defeat enemies. Gameplay footage shows that the traversable world map, last seen in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, and special skills like Astra from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn will make a return. This game will feature a player character that can be customized, a feature last seen in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~.http://andriasang.com/comzxh/fire_emblem_details/ Just like in the previous game the player can choose classic mode and casual mode. The Japanese release was on April 19th of 2012; the European release has been announced, though no date has been set, except for it being released in 2012. An American release has yet to be announced, though it should be announced soon. New Features *Dual Battles fighting against an enemy. *Characters can Cut In Off before they perform a Critical Attack. *According to the Japanese Nikkei newspaper, this will be the first Nintendo 3DS title to have paid downloadable content, consisting of maps, episodes, and characters from previous games. ** Paid downloadable chapters with unlockable characters. Confirmed characters are: ***Marth from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi ***Roy from Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi ***Leaf from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 ***Alm from Fire Emblem Gaiden ***Micaiah from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. ***Elincia from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance ***Ephraim from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ***Celice from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu **Free downloadable characters via SpotPass. Confirmed characters are: ***Siglud, Diadora, Cuan, Ethlin, Arden, Ira, Jamka, Rackesis, Levn and Alvis from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. ***Marth, Shiida, Ogma, Nabarl, Merric, Nyna, Linde, Minerva, Tiki and Gharnef from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. ***Roy, Lilina, Wolt, Thany, Lugh, Lleu, Cecilia, Sophia, Percival, and Zephiel from Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. ***Innes from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. ***Clea from Fire Emblem Gaiden. Classes Returning Classes *Lord (promotes to Master Lord) *Master Lord *Cavalier (promotes to Paladin or Great Knight) *Paladin *Great Knight *Cleric (promotes to Battle Cleric or Sage) *Priest (promotes to Battle Monk or Sage) *Mage (promotes to Dark Knight or Sage) *Armor Knight (promotes to General or Great Knight) *General *Sage *Myrmidon (promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin) *Swordmaster *Pegasus Knight (promotes to Dark Pegasus or Falcon Knight) *Falcon Knight *Troubadour (promotes to Valkyrie or Battle Cleric) *Fighter (promotes to Hero or Warrior) *Barbarian (promotes to Warrior or Berserker) *Thief (promotes to Assassin or Trickster) *Assassin *Archer (promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight) *Bow Knight *Dragon Knight (promotes to Dragon Master or Griffin Knight) *Dragon Master *Manakete *Villager *Dancer *Dark Mage (promotes to Dark Knight or Sorcerer) *Sorcerer *Mercenary (promotes to Hero or Bow Knight) *Hero *Valkyrie *Sniper *Warrior *Berserker *Demon Fighter New Classes *Strategist (promotes to Grandmaster) *Grandmaster *Battle Cleric *Battle Monk *Trickster *Taguel *Dark Pegasus *Dark Knight *Griffon Knight *Overlord *Star Lord Unplayable * Soldier * Merchant * Revenant * Entombed Character Gallery ScreenShot Gallery Product Gallery Scans Gallery Trailers External links *Official Japanese site *Section on Serenes Forest *Section on Wikipedia